


Sweet Dreams

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Bain refuses to sleep, but Scott has a way of getting what he wants.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/gifts).



> I kind of felt like any Bain request needed to be filled because I just love him so much? So this happened.

_Something’s up with Bain._

Scott’s brown eyes strayed to where the older man unclasped his armor in the corner of his shuttle, the movements sluggish as Bain’s blinks grew longer, startling a few times when his head bobbed forward in a drift. But Scott knew the private man well; he’d never admit anything wrong.

Scott stood back, waiting for the man to remove the rest of his armor before slipping net to him, tapping his forearm to alert him of his presence. “Hey there, Big Duck.”

Bain’s lips curled in a sleepy grin at the nickname; from the close distance, Scott noted the hefty bags under the olive-skinned man’s eyes. Scott laid a light kiss on the hunter’s lips, drawing him back towards the bed. Maybe he could trick Bain into the much-needed sleep he obviously lacked.

But Bain shook his head. “We need to move. Kett activity is high, and there’s another base less than a day from here.”

“You know, my crew and I could take care of that for you.” Scott attempted to not make the shift in responsibilities too blatant, lest Bain saw through it.

The hunter repeated his earlier action, drawing toward the cockpit. “I know what you’re doing. I’m fine. Nothing a cup of coffee can’t fix.”

Scott sighed, the other man too smart for his own good. “At least can we take my ship? It’d be nice to have more than a half-dead merc covering my six.”

Bain chuckled, leaning into the smaller man. “Are you suggesting I can’t handle it?”

“Usually, we’d be fine.” Scott raised his arm, where scorch marks blackened a streak on his armor. “But we barely made it out of the last nest. Whatever it is that’s keeping you from sleep, it’s affecting your skills.” Scott tugged on his arm. “Come on, Bain. I think you’ve earned a rest, haven’t you?”

“No time,” the man grumbled, pushing past Scott. He slunk up to the front and slid into the pilot’s seat.”Kett to fight.”

_SAM, keep the shuttle off._

_Of course Ryder._

When the shuttle’s engine refused to turn on, Bain shot a glare over his shoulder at the smug Ryder. “This your doing?”

“Right, because I can control your shuttle.” Scott sauntered over, dragging the sleepy hunter out of his seat. “Someone can look it over while we take the Tempest out.”

“That AI in your head, it did this.”

Scott scoffed. He forgot he told Bain about SAM. “You’re so tired that you’re delusional.” He maneuvered them toward the door, careful, uneasy steps. “I’ll send someone from the ship to grab your gear.”

“I can do it myself.” Bain shrugged off Scott’s help, grabbing his armor off its stand and cursing as he put it back on to fight against the Elaaden sun. Scott followed him over, helping the other man suit up. The hunter didn’t turn down the help, maybe a step in acknowledging how tired he felt. Scott hoped that was the reason, anyway. The man could be so pigheaded at times, especially when it came to accepting assistance.

They hopped into the Nomad, Scott behind the wheel. When the bay doors to the Tempest came down to receive them, Scott shot his copilot a look. Bain’s head lolled back, eyes closed as soft snores started up in his chest.

_Mr. Massani appears to be asleep._

_Then we better not wake him._

Scott stopped Gil from running the usual checks on the Nomad once he parked it inside. “Try to stay quiet. I’m going to go grab a blanket from my room.” Scott worked his way toward the room, grabbing the comforter off his bed and a pillow, just in case.

_SAM, give Bain’s directions to Kallo and Suvi. And send out an email that if anyone makes noise in the cargo bay, they’ll have an irate kett hunter on their hands and one pissed off Pathfinder._

_Right away, Ryder._

Scott stole back into the Nomad, closing the door behind him. He’d ride out the trip beside Bain, lowering the back of his seat down to make himself comfortable. His eyes glanced over to where Bain slept, tucked under the blanket.

“Sleep well, Big Duck,” Scott murmured as he opened up his datapad to do some work.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize you meet Bain on Eos, but I refuse to believe the man stays on one planet.


End file.
